


A Dragon playing with Fire

by Oasis_Summers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Romance, Spanish reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, badly googled Spanish, hanzo shimada - Freeform, im actually proud of this, reader that is made of fire, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasis_Summers/pseuds/Oasis_Summers
Summary: Hanzo had many troubles, but now his heart defies him and creates another trouble.Loving you.





	A Dragon playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone that loves Hanzo and reads this, good day to you. 
> 
> I said before I don't like writing smut but I gotta be honest with you, this right here is something I'm really proud of like, I even really like this character I have created, I think she will be my one true character that I will use in different realities with other heroes if I think of ideas and if any of you guys want that!!

Hanzo shot an arrow, hitting a Talon agent straight in the back of the head, before jumping off the roof and onto another. He'd never been to Mexico before but Dorado was a place he would visit again without the hassle of Talon agents. It was rural and warm, he liked the Mediterranean aesthetic. 

The weather was pretty nice too, his baggy clothing gave him particularly nice breezes ever so often. He sighed, kneeling on the roof he climbed too. He could see the whole market square from the vantage point. He was intrigued at the new culture that surrounded him. A man sat on the bottom of a set of stairs playing the guitar, it was a nice song. 

However, a particular noise makes him swivel his whole body round to the direction it came from. It was a giggle, a giggle he knew well and he felt his heart flutter. 

He dropped down from the roof, and onto the balcony of the building he was on - and there you were. In all your glory, your eyes glowing with fire, you hair also on fire. He found it mesmerising how it formed and didn't set light to anything. It stood upright defying gravity, yet it still wavered. He should have been used to your beauty by now but every time he visited you it caught him by surprise. The patio doors to the bedroom were open and you led across the large bed like a Goddess. Hanzo's mouth went dry and you watched his Adam's apple bob vividly. He hadn't even noticed you were completely naked. He places his bow on the floor and stalks over to you in a non threatening way. 

"Hola." Your voice is a purr in Hanzo's ear. So soft, so gentle, so sexy. He loved the way you spoke fiercely yet also delicately. You were like a rose, so beautiful to the eye but to the touch you were covered in prickles. 

"Hello." Hanzo never let his guard down and you hated how uptight he was. You pat the bed. Despite the way your body was pure flames flickering constantly unable to be put out, you had control. Hanzo could touch your skin and not be burnt. 

"Come here mi guapo." You smile, crawling towards him as he sits down on the edge. He found it hot when you spoke in your mother tongue. Your hands are a welcoming warmth to him as you place them on his shoulders and massage him. Your lips plant kisses along the outline of his neck. 

"What has you so stressed my love?" You ask him, but you know very well that it's you. Which is why he doesn't reply, only leans in further to your touch, taking small relaxed breaths. You undo his hair and let it flow naturally, running your fingers through it, before leaving kisses all over his head, sniffing the masculine smell of his hair. 

"Come to me," you whisper, licking a long path up the curve of his neck. You feel him shudder under your warm touch. He turns to face you, pushing you down onto the bed. He hovers above you connecting your lips almost barely, you craved more of him instantly. Trying to pull at him, only to have your arms pinned down by his two large hands. 

"Hanzo~" you sing his name and it drives him crazy enough to consume your voice with his lips by kissing you roughly, the way you like it. His tongue seeps into your mouth and you moan loudly as it caresses the inside of your mouth with skill. He moves his face to the crook of your neck, your skin sending small burning sensations through him, and sucks at your flesh leaving purple, red bruises across your upper body. Your shoulders, neck and chest couldn't escape his wrath. He lets your hands go and they rush to grip at his soft hair. 

You'd come to know Hanzo as a silent lover, he rarely spoke out and on the rare occasion did he moan or groan. He was a giver, only ever wanting to pleasure you, rarely did he ask for a blowjob or for you on top unless you suggested it first. It wasn't love, you were a deadly, literally fiery person, you could set somebody alight with the thrust of your hand, who works for Talon, and he a marksman for Overwatch. You should have hated each other but something kept you both running into each other's arms. 

His tongue fondles a nipple while his hand dropped between your legs, rubbing your bundle of nervous until your toes were curling in bliss. Hanzo takes the nipple into his mouth and sucks and your moan gets caught in your throat at the sudden action. His fingers slipping into your entrance as he made you more and more wet. Two of his slender fingers probe their way inside, your mouth hangs open and your hands claw at his back.

"Hanzo- Oh!" You sink further into the bed, into euphoria. His tongue wiggling around your nipple and his fingers saw in and out of you, occasionally scissoring and stretching you out. He moves upward, as you tug at his top. And for a moment you just watch his eyes stare into yours, you moaning at the pleasure he gives you, and him just taking it all in. The world seemed to slow down, everything, all your troubles floating away, just him and you together. Your hands cup his face gently, his fingers increasing their pace despite the sweet moment you were having. You lean up to his lips and kiss him passionately, silencing the moan you had been concealing. You came on his fingers and moan his name against his lips. He pulls away despite your strong grip to keep him to stay against you forever. He removes his fingers slowly, and places them on your lips and you eagerly suck your own juices from them. A wave of arousal washing over Hanzo and yourself. 

You look down at his straining erection, and grip it through his clothing. You rub your fingers over the tip, Hanzo's breathing growing a little erratic. Yet his iron will was still unbreakable, he pulls your hand away and frees himself from his trousers. You lie back down, spreading your legs wide for him. 

"Can I?" He asks, you nod eagerly in reply. He slowly sinks himself into your warmth, your tightness immediately hitting him. He leans his head against your shoulder, your legs wrap around his waist and pull him in with no hesitation. You let out a loud moan while he grunts. 

"Oh." Is all he says as his hips slowly start rocking. You watch Hanzo's face intently, looking for at least a small sign that he is enjoying himself. The man spent too much time hating and blaming himself for anything, rather than letting go and realising he can't help half the things that happen. His forehead rests against your shoulder, your hand holds his neck, while the other rubs his back in a comforting manner. Your legs lock around his waist; you sigh blissfully. Hanzo's hips still and for a moment he just lies there, enjoying your warmth and protection. He was 38 and you, you were younger than him by a lot. But your aura was so comforting, you were built in his eyes to be a mother. 

"Hanzo, por favor~" You whine his name and it brings him out of his daydream. His hips work there way against yours, thrusting and brushing against your sweet spot, the spot he'd gotten to know quite well from all of your encounters. You cry out, your fingers pulling gently at the hairs on his head.

"Oh Hanzo-" he cuts you off with a powerful kiss on your lips, then he places kisses all over your face. His fingers dip between you both and rub at your clit, sending waves of throbbing pleasure into you. 

Your hands cup his cheeks, pushing the hair hanging around him out of his face, you took in everything about him. Wisdom and regret floated around in his brown eyes, but the way his pupils were blown made you feel so inflated, that you, a girl made completely out of untameable fire, could create a strong man to feel only love and lust for you. Your lips gently brush around his own, your tongue tracing his bottom lip and slipping inside his mouth, you moan against him as he rubs against you in all the right places. 

"Eres angelical," you whisper against his lips, "Mi cielo," your fingers run through his hair, as he grunts in pleasure at your words. He wasn't fluent in Spanish but he could sense your words were meaningful. "Te amo." You finish, kissing his face all over as he had to you. 

Hanzo's hips began to stutter against your own, and you eagerly tried to keep up with them, his fingers pressing harder into your clit and with one final thrust, you came crying out Hanzo's name. If you thought you couldn't get any hotter before, then you were completely wrong because right now you literally felt like a volcano and that orgasm was an eruption. 

"Cum inside me Hanzo, I want you, te necesito." You moan against his hot skin, your unnatural fiery skin giving his a red glow. Hanzo bucked against you, cumming inside you with his face buried in the crook of your neck to silence his groans and whispers of Japanese phrases. 

A beeping noise pulled you from your daydream. It was your ear piece. You push Hanzo's shoulders slightly and he unwillingly rolls off of you. 

"Inferno, where the hell are you?!" The sound of Reaper's angry voice was loud in your ear. Hanzo rolls off the bed, dressing himself as he listens intently to your conversation over the ear piece. 

"Uh I got distracted, I'm on my way back." You play with fire between your fingers as Reaper continues to lay into you about your tardiness. 

"demonio de fuego..." He hisses at you, he calls you that all the time, at first you were offended because you were insecure about being completely born of flame, but now it was just a pet name, or an insult in his case. 

"Ey! Tranquilo, I'm on my way." You end the call quickly before you can face the wrath of Reaper. You take a breath, turning to Hanzo. 

"Guess we have to go back to hating each other now." You say, waving your hand gracefully over your body. The motion causes a sea of fire to cover your body parts, sheathing them underneath the flames. Although you still looked naked, you felt less exposed. 

"Y/N wait," he pulls you away from the balcony and into his arms. He presses a firm kiss on your red hot lips. "Te Amo means I love you." He tells you, but his voice sounded more curious. 

You pull away, staring at his beautifully aged features and nod, "Yes mi amor, it does." 

"Te amo," he whispers. "I will scream it from the roof tops if I have too." 

You smile thoughtfully, brushing the loose strand of hair out of Hanzo' face. Pulling him into a warm embrace. 

"I will see you soon my love," you stand at the balcony, "goodbye for now." You blow him a kiss and leap from it. 

You couldn't wait to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> T H A N K Y O U F O R R E A D I N G 
> 
> Okay I'm not Spanish but I know a little tiny bit but I also used google translate so I'm very sorry if anything is wrong.
> 
> Spanish Translation:
> 
> Hola: Hello ;)  
> Mi guapo: My handsome  
> Por favor: Please  
> Eres Angelical: You are Angelic  
> Mi Cielo: My heaven  
> Te amo: I love you (#RihannaTaughtMe)  
> Te Necesito: I need you  
> Demonio De Fuego: Fire Demon  
> Tranquilo: CALM DOWN  
> Mi Amor: My love
> 
> Thanks for reading my dudes 
> 
> I love u


End file.
